Zeb Perkins
: }} 'Zeb Perkins'his surname was seen on his mailbox when Shaggy & Scooby went to look for him at his home dressed up as the Witch. His partner was Zeke, who dressed up as the Zombie. Physical appearance Zeb is a middle age Caucasian man with brown hair. He wears dark blue pants, a light blue shirt, a brown coat, and a blue hat. Personality Zeb demonstrates extraordinary patience, as he and his partner Zeke hijack an armored car and are content to sink it in a swamp and wait as long as is needed for it to be safe to retrieve the loot. He also doesn't think twice about terrorizing a small town with an creating an elaborate voodoo hoax to cover their tracks. Zeb is also willing to fake his own disappearance to add legitimacy to the stories he and Zeke tell travelers and locals to keep them away from the swamp. History Early life Zeb and his partner in crime Zeke hijacked an armored truck and sunk it into the swamp by Swamp's End to hide it from the authorities. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] After the gang encountered the Zombie, Zeke told of the mysterious Witch and her Zombie minion who haunted the local swamp. Fred sent Shaggy and Scooby to locate Zeke's friend Zeb and learn more information about the mystery, but the pair found his house deserted. A voodoo doll of Zeb laid upon his bed, leading the gang to believe that something may have happened to him at the hands of the Witch and Zombie. After collecting clues, the gang trapped the Zombie and Witch, revealing them to be Zeb and Zeke. The gang explained how the culprits had stolen an armored car and hid it in the swamp to hide out. But while it successfully threw the authorities off their trail, their hiding spot worked a little too well: even they couldn't locate it when they went to retrieve the stolen loot. The pair then invented the Witch and Zombie disguises to scare people away from the Swamp and provide cover for their search, even faking Zeb's disappearance as part of their ploy to get the gang to leave. The sheriff then arrested Zeb and his partner. Appearances * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 113. (no lines) Notes/trivia * Velma states that it was Zeke dressed up as the Witch, but this is clearly wrong since the Witch was unmasked as Zeb. * The audience never hears Zeb speak as himself. * Different than most culprits, Zeb does not actually appear until he is unmasked as the Witch at the end of the episode, though he briefly appears onscreen during Zeke's fabricated flashback-style story about the discovery of the Witch. Footnotes Category:Culprits Category:Kidnappers Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Thieves